Going to Funky Town
by Freckle359
Summary: Another story following the Series 'Double Take'. This weeks marks Gab's and Jessica's one year anniversary of arriving in their counter parts world. Greg has taken it upon himself to make it a night to remember, Disco, dancing and strip clubs, oh my!


**Another story following the Series 'Double Take'.**

**Thank ya'll whom are following me and enjoying this series. It makes writing these stories till 5 A.M. worth it. Read and Review!**

************************************

"I have called you all here for a reason."

Jessica lowered her fork slowly before shooting a glare to Gab, who sat next to her blinking. "You said this was just a dinner!" Gab lifted her hands in surrounded as Greg cleared his throat again, standing by his dinner table. Wilson only sighed, covering his face with his hands. There goes their good night.

Gab had surprised everyone by telling them to met her at her apartment she shared with Greg, stating 'I'm going to cook, don't wanna miss that do you?' So much to Jessica and James amusement, they dressed themselves and arrived at their friends apart on time to be greeted by a grinning Greg.

The scent that filled the apartment made Wilson mouth water, shrugging his coat off slowly. Jessica hung her own coat up before making her way over to the source of the aroma, laughing out at the sight. Gab stood, her right hip pressing into her cane, keeping her steady as she busied both her hands. Hair pulled back, Gab went out to even wear an apron. Walking up to the stove, she pulled the lid away slowly to take a sniff, her body shivering. "Crab claws?" She asked, making Gab grin. "Yup, fresh from Alabama!" Replacing the lid, Jessica rose a brow before asking, "and how did you get them all the way over here, fresh might I add." Gab only looked to her innocently, "I have my ways."

Jessica only laughed, watching Gab begin to peel a few potatoes that laid next to her in a stack. It had been a while since Jessica had Gabs cooking, normally she did all the meals. Removing her hair tie from her wrist, she pulled her own hair back, nudging her friend with her elbow, taking the peeler and potato from her hand. "Go check your claws, they might be over cooking. I'll finish this." Gab rose a brow but gave a small smile. Jessica was a faster peeler. But with a nod, she took her cane and moved to the stove, checking her items in question.

"Isn't this a sight?" Greg whispered to James, leaning quietly onto the doorway to his kitchen. James watched smiling at the sight of Gab cooking. She looked so cute, all done up in her apron. "At least they know their place." Greg finished causing James to nudge him chuckling. " This was unexpected thou, Gab cooking for us." Greg nodded in agreement but the smirk on his face told James something else... there was something going on. But Greg only pushed away, limping without his cane to his couch. "Never thought I was a good cook huh?" His friend only shock his head, disappearing for a second to return with two bottles of beer for them. Handing it over, he settled beside his friend sighing. "I would of never figured it. Hopefully we don't get food poisoning afterwords."

"Ha! You still doubt my cooking even if its my counterpart."

"Well she is you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You better eat everyone on your plate or no dessert." James chuckled to himself, taking a sip from his bottle before relaxing, watching the tv. It wasn't long before Jessica walked into the living room and announced dinner was ready. The table was set with plates and sliver wear, wine glasses placed out, half filled already. It was almost like a thanksgiving dinner. Everyone took their spots, Gab and Jessica on one side, James and Greg on the other. James smiled at Gab when she sat down, unlike Greg, who wore a 'live hard or die trying' t-shirt with a button dress shirt on top, Gab just wore a solid gray baby t-shirt with a black vest, making her form slender, giving her curves. She looked like she was trying to dress up. Filling their plates, Greg rose one of the fried crab claws to his eager mouth when Gabs leg shot out, striking his shin making him curse and drop it back to his plate.

James looked over to Jessica as she gave a shrug, confusion on her face. "So..Gab... whats with the sudden urge to cook?" James asked lightly, only to be answered by her standing up, lifting her wine glass.

"Eh... I'm a women." She claimed, lifting her glass. "Happy one year everyone." and with that, she took a gulp, hissing threw her clenched teeth from the strong after taste. Jessica blinked before gasping out. James looked to Greg who leaned back in his chair, laughing out. "Wow, has it been a year already?"

Thats when it hit him. James blinked before gasping, " Oh OH!" Today would be the same day they have first came across their counterparts. Wow, it had been a year already. He didn't even notice that much had passed. Jessica smiled, lifting her glass, repeating, 'Happy one year.'

"Happy One year." James joined, lifting his own.

"Whatever." Greg muttered, taking a sip from his glass.

The meal turned out better then James figured. He had to hand it to Gab, she knew her way in the kitchen. Jessica had explained that Gab had a small talent for cooking but only showed it on rare nights. At times, she would catch Gab going threw Jessica kitchen trying to dig our her old recipes.

But once the meal was over and done with, They sat at the table and talked aimlessly about anything that popped in their heads. But when Jessica offered to clean, Greg took the moment to stand and clear his throat.

"I have called you all here for a reason."

And now they sat, Jessica glaring at Gab for the dirty trick, Gab raising a brow at Greg and James sighing, disappointed that they couldn't have one night without Greg pulling something.

"Oh come now. Its not all bad. Its good news!" three pair of none trusting eyes looked upon him making him sigh. Filling his wine glass, he spoke. "Look, Its been a year and for once, I thought it would be nice to do something more then... this." He waved his hand at the table once he sat the wine glass down. "So, I wanted to tell you all, I have booked an all out party express to funky town this saturday. Dont make plans, I already made them."

James mouth dropped as Jessica squealed. "We're going to a disco club?!" Greg grinned with a nod, looking to his best friend, seeing his face flushed. James didn't think Greg knew about his hidden desire to dance to disco music again. Fearing he would forever be mocked. Jessica looked at Gab with a wide grin as her friend frowned, twitching at the idea. "So, no calling in sick, no making excuses. All of you're asses are mine. Now, ladies." He winked at them, lifting his wine glass to his lips. "Wear something extra slutty for us."

Jessica took Gabs hand, her eyes wide with delight. "We're going shopping tomorrow."

"No way."

"No way my ass, we need to go!"

Gab began to argue as Jessica ignored it, pushing herself to clean up. James just sat dumbfounded, staring at his best friend as Greg took his seat again.

"So a disco club huh?" James whispered, making Greg smile. "Yup, and after that, strip club." James shock his head before laughing out, "A strip club? What, did you book a V.I.P. room just for us? I don't know if the girls will like that as much as you."

"Oh they will love it." Greg explained, "a few drinks in their system, we might be able to get them on the pole themselves... isn't that a pleasing sight huh?" James looked away and the very image of Gab pressed up against a metal pole in flashing lights, doing those tricks, her eyes burning with lust and need, her fingers, her hands touching every exposed piece of flesh she had... A jolt hit in his groin, his teeth biting his inner cheek to suppress his groan. "Well." He muttered, "Saturday is going to be.... some night."

Greg nodded with agreement, a smirk on his face. Looking over, he watched Jessica busying herself putting away left overs while Gab sat on the counter top, watching and rambling.

Oh yeah, it was going to be one hell of a night.

*************************************

"You can't wear that."

Gab rose a brow, looking at her image in the three way mirror, her hands brushing her shirt. "Whats wrong with this?" Gab turned a little, a white button up shirt hugging her torso, see threw white lace trailing from her shoulders down to her stomach, a black satin dress vest over top. Opening her arms, she looked at Jessicas displeased look. "Whats wrong with this one?" She asked with a sigh, her arms falling back to her side.

"Dont get me wrong, you look great if you're a waiter."

"Ha ha, funny."

"But its not 'sexy'. Greg told us to be sexy and this outfit will not make James jaw drop."

"Actually, Greg told us to dress 'slutty' and I dont want to make anyones jaw drop." Jess only shock her head, going back to her searching. "Of course you want his jaw to drop. I see the way you look at him."

"Why are so dead set on James and I being together? Its like saying You and I are going to end up together."

"Not really, James has more... control, he likes to take care of people while I like to be taken care of."

"Funny how you say that but yet you are picking clothes out for me like I'm a fucking five year old."

"You're different Gab, without me you would of died a long time ago in your bell bottoms and half belly tie dyed tops."

"You swore to never speak of that day." Gab glared before sighing, removing her vest. "Jessica, do you mess our world?"

Jessica pulled out a pair of leggings slowly, her fingers squeezing the hanger. "..Yes."

"Do you ever think of trying to find a way to go back?"

"Yes.." She looked to her friend with a sad smile, walking back over. " I think about it often. We have our own patients... I have my own department that is relying on me to be there and to help out... You have a team who must be worried sick, hoping you're okay." Gab started to unbutton the shirt, listening to the music play lightly in the studio. It had been a while since she went to a mall, she never saw a reason to buy new clothing. People weren't around long enough to notice a new outfit here and there. "Why are we not trying to get back?"

"I think, its cause we're happy here."

Gab snorted at the idea, removing the shirt from her shoulders, leaving her standing in her jeans and bra. "Yeah, I'll believe that when monkeys jump out of my ass."

"It must be hard for that little fella to come out thou, you being such a tight ass and what not." Gab shot her friend a glare making Jessica grin. "Gab. We're happy here... we have our departments, sure we have to be partners but its easier this way. Less stress, we have people to rely on. Besides, you're moving on from Steve, James... He's a good match for you."

Gab sighed then, looking to Jessica seeing her back turned, digging into one of the rounders. Why was Jessica hell bent on getting Gab with James, of course she knew that guy had a thing for her, and she had a couple of nights where she slept with him and didn't run away the next morning. She even caught herself thinking about being with him, you know 'the one' but there was still something... something deep in Wilson that bothered her. She didn't know what it was yet, but she knew when she figured it out...

"Found it!" Gab sighed, turning around, only to have her eyes snap wide. Jessica held up an outfit with a grin on her face, mischief in her eyes.

"No."

"Come on!"

"NO."

"It'll look great on you! Men will be droo-"

"N-O. NAY, FUCK THAT, I'M NOT WEARING IT!"

Jessica only shoved the outfit into Gabs chest. "Oh yes you are, even if I have to dress you in it myself."

"I'm not doing it."

" I didn't ask."

Gab and Jessica stood there glaring, the tension around them becoming thick. Jessica held the outfit against Gabs chest. Gab on the other hand held the outfit with shaking grip, trying to push it away.

"One night."

"No."

"Just for the night, please?"

"Give me your Roberto Cavalli Sunglasses Crisocolla you bought last week."

Jessicas eyes shot wide, her lips trembling, "What no! Do you know how much that cost me?"

"500.00 now you either give them to me or I wont wear this outfit, hell I wont even go out saturday night."

Jessica twichted, her eyes closing. She loved those sunglasses, it took her forever to track them down and she only got to enjoy the feel of them for a week.

"I'll let you 'borrow' them."

"Fuck that, give them to me."

"No, House I'll let you borrow them. I'll buy you, you're own pair when I find them again. Okay?"

Gab narrowed her eyes a little, before letting out a huff, taking the outfit. "Fine, but whenever I ask for them, you better cough them up. I don't care if you are wearing them at the time, you hand them over. Got it?"

Jessica sighed and nodded, letting herself be happy with the mere fact that she didn't have to give them completely over.

"Will you try it on so we can find out if it fits?" Jessica whined, making Gab grumbled and turn away. "Fine, I think I might need, you know, tape or something to keep this thing together."

"Don't worry." Jessica smiled, " I'll have everything ready before then."  
**  
*******************************


End file.
